When one wants to crack the eggshell of an uncooked egg for cooking same in a pan or pot, one usually strikes the eggshell against the edge of a hard object, such as the corner of a kitchen counter, or the top edge of the side wall of a pan in which the content of the egg is to be poured, or he also may use a tool, such as a knife, to break the eggshell. Messy spill-overs may occur.
The prior art discloses eggshell cracker tools specifically constructed for that purpose. All these tools require both the cracking proper of the eggshell, and the pouring of the content thereof into the pan. As of now, the wide variety of shapes of pans have precluded the introduction of a device which would allow a user to break the eggshell directly over the pan without requiring a subsequent pouring operation.